


Spoiling the Brat

by Leela



Series: Holiday Gifts 2008 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry whinges, and Severus indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiling the Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svartalfur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=svartalfur).



> **Beta**: batdina  
> **A/N**: For Anders (svartalfur) who requested Snarry, prompt: snow (because I miss it right now).

"Sunshine, sunshine, and more bloody sunshine," Harry whinged and kicked at the wall. The glass enclosure that housed their weather fairies rattled ominously.

"Some people are never satisfied."

"It snowed in October, why couldn't it have snowed for Christmas? Or New Year's even."

"I believe the Muggles call it global warming." Severus peered at Harry over the top of his reading glasses. "The rest of us simply appreciate our good fortune."

"But we're in Scotland." Harry twirled his wand and glared at the fairies, who twittered back. "And it'll be January tomorrow."

"Precisely."

"It's not fair."

"It's certainly not raining."

* ~ * ~ * 

"You have to see this. It's brilliant." Harry slammed through the door into their bedroom.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Severus smirked and made a production out of choosing just the right set of black robes from the multitudes in his wardrobe.

"Severus!" Harry inserted himself between Severus and his clothes and made _that face_. The one he thought was irresistible.

Arching an eyebrow, Severus gave the brat his _what are you? Five?_ look and reached around him to retrieve his thickest wool robes.

"Fine," Harry harrumphed. "I'll be outside. Make sure you dress warmly." And he was gone.

* ~ * ~ * 

Merely going outside would not be sufficient for Harry, this much Severus knew. He would be expected to _play_, and that would require appropriate protection.

A jumper and wool trousers instead of robes, thick socks, winter boots, waterproof gloves, a coat, and that dratted Slytherin scarf Harry had insisted on buying to celebrate his retirement from teaching.

Severus checked the spell net he had cast the previous night before they rang out the old year. Then, he stepped out into the back garden.

The corners of his mouth curved upwards as he watched Harry build a snowman. _His spoiled brat_.

~fin~


End file.
